Trials of Love
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Sequel to A Beauty and A Pokemon, so now that a year has passed we will see Ghetsis has not let go of his rejection and plans to take Touko for himself once again. This time however, he has a lot more help, we welcome back many of the characters from the first story except a few new roles and a new movie blend that I hope you'll enjoy just as much.


**(Sorry about the wordy!)SweetDreamer92: Oh thank you so much to the reviewers who stayed on for the last story. This is going to be a blend of two of my favorite childhood movies and of course Pokemon! I'm blending *drumroll* The Swan Princess, part of The Swan Princess 3 and The Princess Bride to make this story if you have yet to see those you should try and find them or you can just trust my words its all up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, The Swan Princess or The Swan Princess 3, or The Princess Bride**

**Warnings: AU AU AU, mentions of adult situations, language, alterations to pin everything together, dark themes (talks of murder)**

**Cast of Characters (remember if you visualize to Pokefie all the outfits)**

**Touko/ Odette, Swanna, Princess Buttercup**

**N/ Prince Derek, Westley**

**Ghetsis / Rothbart, Prince Humperdinck**

**Misty/ Zelda**

**Talking Jinx/ Bridget (Odile)**

**Bianca, Cheren, Gary, Max, Joy, Ivy (returning cast, human forms)**

**Oak****/ King William, ****Meowth****/ Bromley, Inigo Montoya, ****Talking Snorlax****/ Fezzik, ****Jesse****/ Queen Uberta (N's parents were killed yes, but she is his adoptive mother)**

**Elm****/ Rogers, ****Butch and Cassidy****/ Miracle Max and Valerie, ****Rowan****/ Vizzini, ****Cyrus****/ Count Tyrone Rugen**

**All Poke-cast ( separated to make it easier to read)**

**Talking Politoed****/ Jean-bob, ****Talking Squirtle****/ Speed, ****Chatot****/ Puffin, ****Talking Slowking****/ Chamberlain**

**Finally...Enjoy!**

**ONE**

A year has passed and N wasn't sure he'd ever been happier, he rolled over to glance at the opposite side of the bed where his wife was sound asleep. He reached over to stroke her cheek they both jumped hearing glass shattering in the hallway. They darted out of the room to see Meowth trying his best to get Stoutland to behave. He glanced up at them sheepishly.

"Uh...morning your majesties."

Touko giggled.

"Meowth what are you doing?"

"I was trying to get this darn thing to be good, but ever since you let him evolve he wont listen."

Stoutland bounded up the steps to nuzzle Touko, N shook his head, it was easier when he was a lilipup but even if they hadn't trained him he would have found a way to evolve.

"Meowth maybe you should try this outside." N said.

He nodded.

"Oh Stoutie, I gots a nice treat for you!"

Snagging the over sized canine's attention he ran out the door before he could be trampled on. N smiled as the maids came out of hiding to clean up the mess, they didn't have anything against the dog but most of them had been ran over in his haste to get to Touko. N pulled Touko against him and kissed her, she kissed him back then smiled.

"Morning love."

"Morning my dear, so what's on the agenda for today?"

"...Just wait for it."

Silence.

"N! Are you awake!"

They laughed hearing Jesse's voice, and moved to go to her room, a month or so after their wedding Jesse explained that she had came to visit just as N's parents were stabbed to death, his mother asked her to watch over their son. Jesse agreed and only cursed him because she knew how badly the sight had gotten to him, she wanted to show him life had just as many roses as it had thorns. He didn't have any hard feelings he was grateful she found a less traumatizing way to bring him back to Earth, per say.

Though, even Jesse didn't know who killed his parents she just had a feeling that whoever it was, was still alive and unfortunately, well. They walked into her room, she had parted with her normal glowing appearance and instead looked as good as any queen was expected to look.

"Morning dears."

"What did you need mother?" N asked.

She grinned.

"I was just thinking it would be nice to have a ball, the towns people as well as other royal families still need to get use to us."

N sighed and Touko tugged at her hair, Jesse smirked and snapped her fingers so Touko's hair was perfectly combed. She smiled at her.

"Also, it has been a year and all."

N rolled his eyes.

"We will have children when it's time."

She played innocent.

"What? Whatever are you talking about? I wasn't thinking of anything...like that."

Touko laughed and kissed N's cheek before darting out the room, Jesse could go on for hours about children and why the young couple should have them. She went to clean up and smiled seeing Ivy was already going through the wardrobe for a dress. She smiled.

"Oh your majesty, I was thinking this white and green dress has your name all over it."

She smiled.

"Ivy, you say that about _all _the dresses you make."

"But this one is especially calling out to you!"

She glanced over and saw a short white dress, it would stop at her thigh but there was a train behind it that was layered in green. It had long sleeves but left most of her throat and shoulders bare. She smiled and nodded Ivy squealed and started picking shoes and a pair of black tights to go with it. When Touko was ready she went down to have breakfast and smiled at her father.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetheart, I heard Jesse's morning call, what was the subject for today?"

"Children."

"Again?" he laughed.

She shrugged and sat down as Bianca rolled in the tray Max ran over to give Touko a hug, she patted his hair and smiled.

"Touko, remember you promised to go horse back riding with me, N said I could even borrow Zebstrika."

Bianca bopped her son on the head gently.

"That is, _your highness..._and _his majesty_."

Max giggled and Touko shook her head.

"Oh it's fine Bianca."

"Nope I raised him to have manners."

"So did papa."

Cheren walked in and smiled lovingly at his wife and son before nodding to Touko.

"I came to tell you preparations for the ball are to begin later today."

Touko smiled and nodded she looked up as N kissed her forehead and sat down next to her. Max bounced up and down.

"N N, you said I can borrow Zebstrika right?"

Bianca gave him a look and he giggled.

"Sorry _your majesty._"

N laughed and nodded as Max cheered, while some of his abilities as Mewtwo were still intact, even N could not tell they were being watched.

...

Ghetsis pounded his fist on the table and Misty reached over to pick up the crystal ball before he could break it...again. Ever since they met a year ago his temper, as well as his magical abilities, had increased. He asked her to train him to take back what was his so he could make her life miserable. Misty thought it would amuse her and agreed to train him she just hoped he wouldn't put their castle in even more of a mess while he watched them day by day.

He claimed he no longer held love for Touko but it was clear that it wasn't just obsession and anger that kept her in his sights.

"Jinx!"

She hurried over for fear he'd turn her into a teacup and chase her around the castle again.

"Yes sir sir?"

"Go get my tea, and it better be made right or else."

She darted back the way she came and Misty shook her head.

"Ghetsis, you're positively vile today, are you unhappy their still going strong?"

"Not in the slightest, you know I don't care about that."

She cocked her head and rolled her eyes.

"So, have you decided what you want to do?"

"But of course, I'm simply waiting for the perfect time to strike...and that will be when Touko takes that little brat out for a little horseback riding."

She grinned.

"Well alright, I hope it works."

"Oh I assure you it will."

...

Touko was walking to the library when she noticed a lot of movement behind one of the curtains, she walked over and yanked them out of the way. She turned three different shades of red seeing Joy and Gary pawing at each other. They jumped and Joy moved to straighten her uniform before she curtsied and ran away. She giggled as Gary tried to rub the lipstick marks off of him.

"Sorry about that, you two should really try a bedroom, their these fantastic new inventions that even come with doors and locks."

He laughed and took her hand to kiss it.

"My dear queen, where is the fun in that? The thrill of being caught is so much better."

She laughed.

"Just go somewhere where Max wont get curious."

"Oh not to worry I paid him to avoid this hallway for the afternoon."

She giggled as he bowed and ran the direction Joy went, she went to change into a simple pink dress and Ivy was jumping for joy at the chance to play dress up again. She walked downstairs and kissed N before heading out with Max.

..

Ghetsis smirked.

"Yes, do give your _prince _a little kiss, this will be the last time you see him as you are."

He glanced at Jinx and she cleared her throat.

"Have you prepared what I told you to?"

"Yes yes...new castle all better..your majesty."

"Good, Misty, when the time is right, I assure you, you'll live in the lap of luxury for helping me."

She grinned and glanced at the crystal ball, she waited for them to go over the bridge that would separate them enough from the castle and clapped her hands roughly over the ball and the bridge shook knocking them into the strong waters below.

..

"Touko!"

Max coughed as the waves carried them further and further away from each other, Rapidash hurried out of the water to shake off and Zebstrika tried to go after Max. Max fell under the waves and the horse dived after him to grab the back of his shirt to pull him up.

Under the water a pair of magikarp grabbed Touko and rammed her into a near by rock hard enough to knock her out, but not hard enough to mess with her memory. They carried her to the banks where Ghetsis pulled her out and took the choker off of her neck she'd worn at her wedding along with her silver diamond wedding ring and tossed them at Jinx.

With a small spell Jinx looked just like a soaking wet Touko, a little potion from Misty helped her speak clearly without her normal repetitions. He grinned at her.

"Now, go staggering to the other side and remember the lessons on who is who."

She nodded and clasped the choker on then put the wedding ring on her finger before jumping back in the water to get to Max. Ghetsis stroked Touko's cheek with an evil grin.

"Now my dear, there wont be any more problems."

...

Max was riding Rapidash who had refused to carry Jinx knowing that wasn't her beloved mistress. Max patted Jinx's hand.

"Don't worry, she's just scared is all."

Rapidash glanced at Jinx.

_'I know you aren't Touko and just you wait I'm going to find a way to tell everyone.'_

Zebstrika neighed at her.

_'Rapidash, I don't like the scent coming from her, Touko could be in danger and we'll make it worse if we aren't careful.'_

Jinx hid a smirk.

_'That's right, so you better behave or I'm going to see to it that you never see Touko again.' _she lied.

The pair quieted as they neared the castle and Cheren and Bianca were the first to run out and see the soaked pair. N and Jesse came out and Roselia frowned noticing something was different about her. Rapidash told her to be quiet thinking Touko's life was on the line, Roselia didn't like it but had no choice but to play along. At least until they could find a way to get the real Touko back.

...

Touko woke up confused and tied to a chair she gazed around the dark room and frowned feeling this was all too familiar. Her eyes widened as Ghetsis walked in.

"You! Let me go!"

"Not quite my dear, you see, I brought you here to marry you."

"I'll never marry you, get that through your thick skull, I'm already married."

"A minor detail."

"N will know I'm missing he'll come for me!"

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem, I cast a little spell on loyal servant who will be playing the part."

He showed her in the crystal ball, she swallowed nervously.

"Tell you what, we have a few weeks before that, little ball of yours, let's play a little game and if you lose you'll marry me."

She looked away from him.

"I don't think so."

"What? Afraid you'll lose? N loves you enough to tell the difference doesn't he?"

She looked up, and frowned.

"Fine..."

"If you can find a way to stop him from oh...declaring everlasting love to my servant, I'll call her off and send you back, and will of course, never bother you you can't, you'll marry me."

She glanced out the window not even knowing where they were, but she was sure she could get back.

"Fine..."

"Great...oh right, I'm just going to make it more interesting."

She cocked her head and he waved his hand and she screamed as the electricity went through her, she fell to the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes and saw her eye sight was more acute. She tried to stand and stumbled, he laughed and she looked at him he held a large mirror and turned it toward her she let out a scream as a swanna stared back at her. He knew it would be difficult for her to become use to her new body so he wasted no time grabbing her by the neck and throwing her outside in the pond he showed her a map that held a picture of the castle.

"See how far it is from here, good luck, and remember the timeline."

She screamed again and sobbed as he took the map and walked away.

_'How...how am I going to get back...?'_

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well what did you think? Again I'm sorry about the long author notes, but you needed the cast list and all that jazz, but this way, the future author notes wont be so long, hope you enjoyed it, see you around.**


End file.
